Father of Mine
by The White Tulip
Summary: Chris as Wyatt's son story. Father and son once so close separated. One in the past the other in the future. Each bent on saving the other.
1. Prologue

My mother died giving birth to my younger sister, Prudence. Prudence herself died a week later due to complications because of her premature birth. I was three. My father was grief stricken, went up to the elders that day and I only have seen him one time since.

That one time came after living with my wonderful, funny aunt Phoebe for seven years. It was just me and her, since she never did find love. Yah, guys came in and out but in the end I was her only little man. The horrible day was a Friday. Phoebe had gotten out of work early so she picked me up from school. When we got home there were demons everywhere. They were brunt demons. Skin littered with tribal markings. They all conjured fireballs. Quickly I grabbed my aunt's hand and a thin blue shield surrounded us. I still remember my aunt's terrified face as she called for my father. "Leo!" He actually showed up, too. His hand reached through my shield in a way I had never seen before grabbing my arm he orbed us to the heavens.

"Why did you do that!" I yelled at him. He didn't answer, so I continued. "Leo, you just left her defense-less. She has no active powers!" With one more look at my father's slightly bored expression I orb back down to earth.

I was too late. Her body laid there motionless, it was littered burnt patches that stood out on her pale skin. I ran to her body crying. Seconds later Leo orbed in. I whirled around and glared at him. "You left her to die! If you didn't take me away, I could have saved her."

"Or die trying," Leo said coldly, before orbing out leaving a sobbing boy and his aunt's dead body.

I moved into my Aunt Paige's house after that. With her husband, Henry and daughter Melinda. I felt so alone. Melinda was five years younger than me and was an annoying little selfish, brat. She had felt no heartache, where I had felt plenty. She look just like her mother thin brown hair. Hazel eyes and cream skin. A beautiful child really. She was much too spoiled for her own good, but she didn't deserve what she got. After only a week of living with me she met her end. She died; a darklighter arrow straight threw her heart. I was cursed.

Paige and Henry shipped me to my grandfather after that. They said that they we so filled with grief to take care of me. Lie. She blamed me. I just know it. She should, it was all my fault. I was bad luck.

My grandpa, Victor, was great. He was caring. Every night he told me stories of my mom. Of her childhood. How she was always jealous of Prue. How she was a middle child. Of her wedding day. He told me everything I wanted to know. No editing or brushing over details. He was everything to me. My only family, really. Paige and Henry would visit but they weren't really there. They lost a child, you never get over that, but they didn't try. Paige quit her job. Henry buried himself into his work. So, yah Grandpa was my everything until I met Abby.

She went to my school. I didn't notice her, until I got my freezing power. The essay was worth half my grade and I forgot to finish it. I just need a couple minutes, so I froze the class. All except one. A brunette fair hair girl with sparkly, electric green eyes. She was beautiful. She sent me a sly smile and speaking the first words she had every said to me. "I'm not the only freak, I see." Raising what would become her infamous eyebrow.

I fell in love with her. Her beautiful smile. Her curly hair. Her witty retorts. I was 15 when I kissed her first. I still remember it today. Her soft lips shined with pink gloss. Her hair was in a messy braid. From the moment my lips bruised upon her, we were inseparable. I did not go a day without seeing her. It she was absent from school, I orbed to her. On the weekends we had dates movie, dinner, skating, hanging. Whatever we were doing we were doing it together. I was going to marry her. I decide it, the night she said she loved me. She was my only one. She had me wrapped around her finger. I cared about her more than life itself.

It was a Friday when he told me she was pregnant. She cried, thinking it was going to end between us. It was all her fault, that's how she saw it. I saw it as something else. My thoughts may have dense, I shouldn't been worried. Scared, freaking out. Or something other what I was. Ecstatic, a baby boy or girl. A son to cherish a daughter to spoil? How could this ever be a bad thing? Sure we were young. Only 16. But, next to Abby I felt that I could concur the world.

The first time I saw him, my baby, is still burned into my head. I will never forget it.

_Staring down at his soft paper thin skin, his small lips were twisted into a scrunched expression as he cried. His skin so smooth and soft, slightly redden. His strikingly beautiful green eyes, just like his mother's. He was so small, fit perfectly in my embrace. Looking at him I felt love, a love I had never felt before. The unconditional love of a father. "Hey, baby. Hey, little Christopher," I cooed._

That precious memory was proceeded by a heartbreaking one.

_ "Mr. Halliwell," a slightly frazzled blond doctor said. His voice grim and his tired expression held pity. My heart beats quicken. "There were complications during the birth. Your wife … girlfriend, didn't make it. I'm sorry." My heart broke. I could feel tears fill my eyes, threatening to spill over. I couldn't believe, it. My Abby, my everything. Dead. My curse hits again, I think sadly before a thought suddenly hits me._

_ "What about my… my son. Is he… he okay?" I stuttered. Pleading with the doctor to give me a break. The blond man smiles. That's when I knew everything would be okay._

It's also when I decide that no one no one will ever hurt my little boy. I wouldn't let them. 


	2. Chapter 1

**_Ok, new chapter. Please review. And thank you to those whom have read and/or reviewed my story._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, of course._**

**WYATT**

It has been two months now, and yet I still couldn't find my son. He could be anywhere. He could be in pain, but yet I cannot help him. I was useless. A feeling that I had not felt in a very long time. A feeling that drove me to where I am today. My son, my everything is no longer where I can protect him. That's all I care about now. I have shut myself in my room. Not leaving for anything. Just sitting and searching. My empire is being run by my second in command I have no time for it. I had to focus on my son. I had to save him from whatever tore him from me.

The last time I saw him we had a fight. He seemed to think that he was the adult. Yelling at me about my morals. He didn't like the way I ran my empire. I told him at 12, he just can't understand how some things work. He just couldn't. And now he was gone. I don't want to admit it but was getting extremely worried and often pictured my son's body, cold dead with blood pouring out of it. Or him screaming in a small cage at the resistance, screaming for me though I do not come.

**CHRIS**

All my life I had felt love. I have always been cherished. Surrounded by joy and light. In the past it's a different story. They hate me so much. It hurts. They're cruel words, menacing glares. Mistrustful glances. It breaks me down more than I care to say. I have to be strong, if I am going to save my dad.

"Come on Paige it's just a couple Aztec demons, it shouldn't be too hard. Just a simple power of three spell." I begged.

"Chris, we just went demon hunting yesterday," Paige said grabbing her purse before starting to walk to the door.

"Come on," I whined. Couldn't they just understand? There is a deadline whoever turns what does before the end of the year. Come on, we have a deadline, people. I wanted to scream at them. However that would probably not go over well, especially since I am already walking on thin ice with these people.

"Jeez Chris, childish much." Paige huffed again trying to get to make it out the door and almost did too before Phoebe spoke.

"Pot and kettle." Smirking, the middle Halliwell sister said. Her well groomed short brown hair and classic suit screamed important business meeting not date, which is where she was going. Questionable, but not enough for me to ask questions. I probably didn't want to know.

**PHOEBE**

"Leo," I called up to the cloud-less blue sky. I was behind an old abandon building. It wasn't fun for me to have to sneak behind my sister's back. Usually we did everything together, but they trusted Chris. And they wouldn't approve of my plan. That was what lead me here in a dusty, dirty, grungy alley. "Leo," I called again. Suddenly blue orbs fill the empty spot beside me.

"Phoebe," the blond haired elder said in the form of a greeting. He wore a white elder cloak. His brilliant blue eyes shone with concern.

"Take me up to the elders I need to talk to them." I said with confidence. When in truth I was dreading going up to the stuck-up elders. That was the last thing to do on my day off, but Chris forced me too.

"Phoebe, you know I am an elder right, what do you need,"

"It's Chris; I want him… him not to be a whitelighter anymore."

"What did he do," Leo yelled. Causing me to step back, startled by the pure anger radiating off of Leo after a simple statement. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I wanted Chris out of my life, not dead. Still I don't trust him he could be after Wyatt for all I knew. I won't let him hurt my sister anymore. He broke up her marriage! I'm sure that was just part of his master plan. The first step of the evil he wants to inflict onto my family.

"I don't trust him; I don't know what he wants, but whatever it is. It's not good," I stated. Leo smiled at me, happy that we were on the same side, maybe.

"I know," he exclaimed like some gossiping girl. "He says he was sent back to save Wyatt. But that doesn't make any sense. If Wyatt was in trouble one of us, his family, would have came back to save him. Not some stranger."

"Do you think you can convince the elders to send him back from the future?" I questioned eagerly. Leo just smiled, before nodding and orbing away.

**CHRIS**

Paige and I stared at the spell. Paige wrote it and I don't know how much I trust her spell writing skills. I hate to say it, since Paige was the only person in the past that I can remotely talk to, but she is a horrible spell writer. Just terrible. "Are you sure this will actually vanquish them?"

"Are you trying to imply something about my spell," She said smirking. "Because if you are thinking anything bad about a spell that I stayed home from work to write for you then… Well let's just say that it won't end well for you."

"Fine, I'll get Piper, you get Phoebe?" I asked and waited for her nod before I went out to get the eldest charmed one. The grandmother that died before I could meet her in my time line. She was at P3 getting ready for the band that was going to play there tonight. Well that was until I orbed in and she stopped everything to send me an annoyed look. I feel so special.

"What do you want." She said.

"Well, there is this demon…" I started, but was cut off.

"No, I am not going on another demon hunt, Chris! I have a life; I can't drop everything for a demon that as of right now isn't a threat to me." I stared at her in shock. Does she realize how selfish she sounds right now? Is she really this ignorant of the problems with her attitude? So this is my father's mother? My father, the evil power obsessed dictator? Whom only cares about himself… and me. Stanger things have happen.

"Piper," I wined, "this demon could be the one that's after Wyatt."

"Well, Chris, Wyatt is twice blessed there are many demons that could be after him. But until they make the first move, I don't care." Yah, you don't care now, but when your son becomes the evil tyrant that he is now, because you were too lazy to do anything about it. I wish I could say that scream it in their face then stomp off, but I couldn't do that. I would love too, but at least right now I have a place to stay.

"Come on Piper, Paige is getting Phoebe, so all I need is you," I begged her. She held her annoyed expression. Shaking her head once, before going back to her computer, ignoring me. I orb back to the manor defeated.

When I rematerialized I found Paige in a similar situation as me. She was lying sideways on the couch in the attic, obviously frustrated. "I guess it's just me and you," she said. It's just you and me… that's what my dad always said, I thought sadly.

_My father leaned down and ruffled my thin brown hair. Kissing my forehead, he said "Goodnight, baby." Before starting to walk out of the room. _

"_Daddy," I cried, not wanting to see him go. Today was my fifth birthday, everything was great. My dad and I ate chocolate cake and ice cream. Then spent the day playing games and watching movies. It was prefect, especially since my dad was always busy with demons and such. It was just great. Until the resistance came, for whatever reason. I don't know. I was watching a movie in our television room at the time. My dad had to step out, "Just for a second he said," before disappearing behind the door. Minutes later there were sounds of explosion and crashes._

"_Daddy?" I asked scared, and was answer by a voice, that was definitely not my 'daddy'._

"_Hey guys, there are a kid in here." A female voice said. Two twenty year olds walked in. Both dressed in black. A girl with short blond hair and a boy with spiky red hair. They looked at me in confusion. _

"_Do you think he is Lord Wyatt's?" The red-headed male said. Tilting his head at me. I backed up to the end of the couch. Fear gripping my heart. I looked up at the stranger's with wide green eyes before bruiting my face into my shirt._

"_I don't know. Drew I think we should leave, he is just a little kid." The female voice said._

"_No Scarlet, if he is anything important to Lord Wyatt I want him dead," the male voice, Drew, growled. I whimpered before looking up teary eyed at the red-haired man. He approached me in long lean strides, like a hunter sneaking up on his prey. However before he reached me, he was blown into a million pieces. A second later the female, Scarlet, was in the same position. Soon I was face to face with a very familiar person. I clutched onto my dad as quickly as I could. Scooping me up into her arms, my father rubbed circles onto my back. _

_After such an emotional day, I wanted my father near me. "Daddy," I said again as my father slipped into my bed. _

"_What baby," _

"_I love you," I whispered._

"_You, too, baby. It's just you and me, you and me." _

"Yah, just you and me." I said absently before orbing out. As soon as I was in the safety of my favorite place, the top of the golden gate bridge, I cried. Tears for the father I missed more than anyone can imagine.

**_What do you think? I want to explain why I made Phoebe, the most mistrustful of Chris. I did that because Phoebe mostly raised Wyatt, and her death hurt the most. So this would be the biggest betrayal. Again I ask you to please review; I would love to know what you think._**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Ok new chapter, please read and review. And Thank you to all those who have read and/or review. I think I answered all you all's questions in this story. **_

_**Disclaimer: Me? Owning charmed? That's hilarious **_

**WYATT**

I finally caught a resistance member, a girl only 16. I believe that she'll be easy to crack. Plus, even if the resistance has been keeping the wear about of my baby boy very inclusive, she'll know. After all she is the baby sister of the leader of the resistance. Where ever my child is, she knows.

"My lord, she is ready." My heart rate increased, excited. I flamed straight to my torture chambers to a pleasing sight. It was a young girl, hand and feet chained to the wall. Her blond hair matted with blood; she wore only a bra and short pair of shorts. I didn't want her to have the protection that even the thinnest clothes provided. I grinned maliciously before starting. I launched low voltage energy balls at her, low enough to cause severe pain to course through her body, but not high enough to actually kill her. She screamed for her brother at each launch.

"Steven!" She yelled into the ceiling. The excitement, the pure joy, the rush, the high I got from this activity, almost made me forget why I had to do it in the first place. Almost.

"Where is my son, where is Chris," I shouted at her.

"Steven!"

Launching another energy ball, I yelled, "Where is he,"

"Steven!"

"Tell, me!"

"Steven," she yelled out as an anguished cry for help. I took a break from asking my questions. For I could concentrate on making sure I could cause her the most pain possible, without crossing that line. The line between life and death. A very thin line, that I have accidently passed before, but this time the reward was too important to lose myself. The reward of finding my child.

The fireballs soon became tedious, so I moved on to my athame. Taking it by its black handle, I pushed it into the girl's pale, bruised skin. Making a long thin cut from her elbow to her wrist. Her screams filled me with complete bliss. After numerous thin, short cuts had been deposited on her skin, she had given up. No more fight was in her body, she no longer scream, she just hung there helpless. She was exhausted both mentally and physically. Her now extremely pale skin shone with blood, coming for countless of small cuts, and burned skin in a circular shape.

Seeing that she was on the verge of passing out, I reached out and partially healed her. She was no good to me if she was unable to talk. "Where, is my son," I asked calmly. Even though that I was far from calm. My heart was racing; I was so close to the answer I have been searching for months.

"In the past," she squeaked before bursting in to sobs.

"In the past?" I asked dumbfounded. It just didn't make since. Did they think if they hurt my baby in the past that I wouldn't find them? I am twice-blessed after all. I can find them anywhere, anytime.

"When you were a baby. In the past. 2004. In the past," she cried. She rambled and sounded a bit crazy, but I could tell she was telling the truth. But, why. Why would my baby be in the past?

"Tell, me everything." I commanded.

"He came to us, scared. You… you… he didn't like what you have become. He had a plan, to save you. He… he… he… didn't know what to do!" she cried.

"He went back to the past himself," I asked.

"It was his plan, his plan, not mine, not Stephan's. His." She mumbled, crying. He went back by himself; my baby wasn't taken from me. He left me, he betrayed me. My heart broke.

Absently, I flicked my wrist as the girl erupted in flames.

He went back himself.

**CHRIS**

"Why do you treat me like this," I cried to Phoebe and Piper. Paige was on my side, but the others, did not trust me at all.

"Because, you tell us nothing, we can't trust you!" Piper exclaimed. I don't understand this. I don't know why they felt this way. I don't understand what I have done wrong for them to hate me so much. Sure I am not completely truthful. But I have good intentions. Can't they see that? And what hurts the most is that they don't just hate me because I lied to them. No, they hate me on a much deeper level. And I just don't understand! They may hate what I have done, but I think they hate, who I am. How I speak, how I walk, my personality, they just hate me. Sure, in the future I have plenty of people whom hate me, but they hate me because of my father not because of me.

"You know," I whispered, "I don't just understand why you hate me this much." I orbed out before they could see me cry.

Arriving at P3, I folded into myself. Sitting down with my knees to my chest. I sob. Being in an unfamiliar city, unfamiliar time, by unfamiliar people. I just want someone familiar, even if that someone is me. Looking into the mirror, I don't see someone I know. I see a 20-something year old man. Not the 12-year old boy that I am. I could take the glamour off, but then if Paige or Leo orb in, I am exposed. It's not like I have any privacy. They will orb in when they want. I have no control. I never had, all my life my father has had control. Of what I do, whom I talk to. Everything. To keep me safe he says. However the only reason I am in the danger I am in is because of what he has done. That is why every rebel demon or resistance member is after my head. Because they can't kill my dad, but they can kill the only thing he cares about, me.

**PHOEBE**

I snuck, out like the common criminal again. Thought I do not believe I have to do it much longer, Piper doesn't seem to like Chris anymore than I do. I don't know what happen, but something between them changed.

"Leo," I called into the stormy grey sky. A familiar set of orbs filled the space beside me. "I think Piper is on our side," I said as soon as the blue orbs disappeared leaving a very excited Leo.

"Great! And the elders will send Chris, back to the future. Based on my judgment." He said in a rush. I couldn't believe it, it was all working out. Chris, will be in the future and out of my hair this time tomorrow.

"Ok, when can we get him gone?" I asked excited. So close, so close.

"Now if you want," he shrugged. However, I knew he wanted it to be now too. I grinned broadly at him. Before hooking my arm onto him and orbing to the manor.

**WYATT **

I looked at the spell. I was finally going to see my son again. After so long I was going to be able to see him. Protect him. I miss him so much. Before he left we were so close. He is the only thing I care about. My everything. And all I want is for him to be in my care again, not in a time where I am not in control. Where I can't protect him. Where he is all alone. I can't believe he left me here to sit and worry about him. He should have told me, not that I would have let him go. But… he just should have told me.

Grabbing the spell. I drew a family sign on the wooden wall of my attic, before reciting the spell.

_"Hear these words _

_Hear the rhyme _

_Heed the hope within my mind _

_Send me back to where I'll find _

_What I wish in place and time." _

"I am coming, baby."

**PAIGE**

"No, I can't agree to this," I exclaimed as Piper said, "Good, let's do it then." Phoebe and Leo had just finished telling us of their jacked up plan of sending Chris to the future.

"Come on guys, what has he done wrong?" I shouted.

"He broke up my marriage," Piper screeched.

"And he sent me to Valhalla!" Leo yelled

"One, you don't know he sent you to Valhalla. Two it might have been an accident that he broke you up. Come on, at least give a chance, please. If he fails then you can send him back to the future. Ok?" I yelled, panicked. They couldn't send Chris, back to the future. Because… well… they just can't he needs to stay. He still hasn't finished what he started. Phoebe, Piper, and Leo all just looked at each other and nodded.

"Chris," Piper yelled.

**CHRIS**

Hearing Piper calling my name, irritated. I quickly wiped away my tears. My eyes were still red and puffy, but I don't think anyone except maybe, Paige would care enough to notice. I orbed over to the manor to see that everyone was there. This would not be good.

"Hey," I said casually. Paige looked nervous. Yes, this definitely will not good. I felt my eyes dart back between the door and my 'family'.

"I have temperately bound your powers. So you can't just orb out." Leo explained which caused my heart rate to speed. What we they planning? What did they want from me?

"I'll only give you one chance to tell the truth or I'll send you back to the future," my eyes widened I can't go back to the future. I haven't finished my mission yet. I can't go back to the future, where my dad is still evil. I can't. "Is there really someone after Wyatt," Leo continued asking the first of what I only could assume is many questions.

"That's what I believe," I said. Phoebe nodded to Leo, probably telling with her empathy power that I was telling the truth. Then one with the next question.

"Why did you spit me and Leo up?" Piper asked.

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident. How was I supposed to know that making Leo an elder would make him leave," I cried. I have them blaming enough stuff one with without adding Leo and Piper's relationship to the pile. Again Phoebe nodded and my questioning continued.

"What do you want to come out of this trip to the past," Phoebe said more thoughtful than I believed her to be. Did her hate for me cause her to grow up?

"To save Wyatt from a demon." I answer confidently, however this time instead of nodding Phoebe shook her hair.

"He telling the truth, but I think there is something he is not telling us. " Phoebe explained. Leo started walking toward me, making me back up against the wall.

"Tell us the truth, and this time don't leave anything out," Leo barked. I stiffened. I couldn't tell them dad, turned evil. They wouldn't believe me. They would do worst then not believe me; they are going to send me back to the future. And then my dad would be mad at me, for leaving. The resistance would be mad at me for failing. And I barley convinced them not to kill me! I can't go back to the future yet.

"Um…um... well… I came back to stop Wyatt being evil," I whispered the last word, hoping he wouldn't hear. However he obviously did, since he face turned deep shade of red. Pushing my shoulders against the wall, Leo raised his fist to my face. I could her screams of 'Leo' from Paige. Internally, I was screaming to Paige to come save me. Though instead she just yelled for Leo to stop. She could have possibly, been scared of the livid elder, but I don't think she is the type. She probably just didn't want to be part of the conflict. I wasn't worth it, I though sadly.

As, Leo got closer to me I knew I had to protect myself. So, I started kicking him. Not wanting to use my powers on an elder. At least I have morals. It was a fair fight. Sort of. At least he didn't use his powers, I guess. Though my fighting tactics were bad and childish. And had trouble keeping control of my newly oversized body. And I sent Leo to Valhalla, where he leaned to fight like there was no tomorrow.

The next thing I knew I was laying down with my hands and feet held down to the ground. I never learned any fighting skills, living the life that I did. And Leo was in the 2nd world war. Really, it wasn't surprising that things ended up how they did.

"Leo, please-"Paige started, but was cut off by a very anger, very familiar voice.

"Get off of him," a twenty-eight year old Wyatt Matthew Halliwell growled.

_**Ok what do you think?**_ _**Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the long wait, I have been very busy. School just restarted up and I am in dance, and we had a big competition so… I know excuses, excuses. I hope you like the chapter. Please review!**_

_Chapter 4_

**CHRIS **

I see my father, blond hair in a messy cocoon on his red face. A face shining with anger not confusion. I tense a little bit, he recognizes me. I knew he would but, I was hoping…. It doesn't matter I have to get out of here. He is going to send me back to the future for sure. And I still haven't finished my mission. I need to save him. "Who are you?" Leo asked still on top of me. I look at my father silently begging him not to make this worst. I don't want the charmed ones to know who I am. And I definitely don't want Leo to know who I am. It would just make everything worst!

My father stepped forward and with a wave of his hand Leo was thrown across the room. Crashing into the wall, as soon as Leo hit the ground he was brought to the wall by the harsh hands of my father.

"You don't recognize me, father?" An evil grin blossomed on my father's face. A grin I only seen a couple of times, and it scared me each time. I watched as my father wrapped his fist around Leo's neck. I watched as Leo's face got whiter. I heard the charmed ones' screams. I felt guilt that as, I couldn't even muster a little care for Leo's well being. It scared me; I didn't want to turn into my father's son. However, still I wanted more than anything just to sit here, let my father kill Leo. What has Leo ever done for me? Why should I go against the person that has raised me for a person that has done nothing for me? It took all the strength, courage; I had to whisper a "Stop," to my father.

**WYATT**

I was so anger I couldn't even see. In the back of my mind I could feel myself, wrap my arms around Leo. But all I could see was him holding my little boy to the ground. Hurting him. I couldn't let him hurt my baby boy anymore. I promised Chris, that I wouldn't let anyone hurt him ever again when he was eight after a nasty run in with the resistance.

_I had a meeting with my front running demons. We had just found who the resistance leader is, my aunt, Paige. And I wanted her dead. She betrayed me. Joined the side that was trying to kill me. I couldn't let her live. Plus it wasn't like she did anything for me when I needed her. After Phoebe died, even after Victor died. I needed her, but she wasn't there._

_I was awakened from my thoughts when one of my guard demons shimmered in."Sir," he said, "Your son…" That's all I needed to hear. I quickly sensed my son finding that he was in the torture chambers. I flamed there right away. Repapering, I was horrified by the sight that welcomed me. I saw my eight-year old son, chained to the wall. His, skin was littered by small cuts. He face wore a red hand print. He let out a few heart breaking sobs as a man with long copper locks came toward him. In his hand was a black handled knife. In the back ground there were five resistance members all sporting ripped attire. One of them stood out to me though, it was a middle aged woman with medium brown hair, she was screaming at the copper haired man to stop. As if she felt my presence, her head twirled around my way. Paige. _

_"Wyatt," she whispered, as everyone's head spend around. The faces wore different expressions, fear, defeat, rage, regret, and sorrow. Soon they will get what they deserve, I thought smiling wickedly to myself. What I wanted more than anything is to take every one of these backstabbers to my torture chambers and killing them one by one, slowly and painfully. However I needed to get to my son, I needed to comfort him. In seconds they were all dead, only pausing at my aunt for a second to whisper, "You, deserve what you get," into her ear._

_I ran to my son, quickly getting him out of his cuffs and healing him. I feel sick just seeing him like that hurt, terrified. I lifted Chris into my arms, as I flame into his room. Sitting down on his blue desk chair, I bring Chris up to my chest as he cries. Sobbing into my neck, as I whisper "You're alright,"  
>"It's ok," "Daddy's here," <em>

_"Daddy, why" he whispered after his cries calmed down. I knew what he meant why did these people want to hurt him. He was too young, too innocent. To fully understand why they wanted to torture him… kill him. Or maybe I just didn't want to tell my baby boy what I have become. That I was the reason why he hung on that wall, in pain. I just wanted to keep him in the dark, wanted him to stay innocent longer._

_"It's not your fault baby; it's not your fault." I whispered into his ears while caressing his thin brown locks. He just whimpered, burrowing himself deeper into my arms. "I promise, baby, that I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, ok?" I say hoping he will forgive me, even though he was not aware that it was my entire fault. I just wanted that ok. Like just hearing him say ok, will make everything better. If only that were true. _

_"Ok," Chris mumbled into my neck, not aware that with just one word he sent my sprits through the roof. _

I was broken from my thought when I heard my son, whisper, "Stop." He voice was shaking with fear. Fear from me, fear for Leo. Letting go of my grip on Leo. I whirled around facing my son, and I looked at him, really looked at him. He was glamour, a new power of his I suppose. Under his eyes were bags from lack of sleep. He was too skinny; I don't even want to know when the last time he ate a decent meal was. Each new development was like a knife through my heart, but was what hurt the most was portrayed through his vibrant green eyes. Eyes that showed his every emotion, just like his mother. He was scared, just scared of… me.

"Chris-"I started but couldn't finish before he orbed away.

**PIPER **

I ran to Leo as soon as Wyatt let go of him. He slumped against the floor, unconscious. I tried to awake him, calling to him. "Leo, wake up. Leo!" Seeing that he wasn't going to stir I glance at Wyatt, and Chris. How could my baby come in here, clad in black and try to kill his father. When Leo was holding Chris to the ground. It all came back to Chris. Why Chris, why was he special. He seemed just like an average whitelighter. No that wasn't true; he didn't seem to have any pacifist blood in him. Actually the only thing he has going that remotely has going for him in the whitelighter category is the ability to orb. Which he could easily steal. Just because, he and my son, know each other doesn't mean I should trust him. I watched the small interaction between my son and Chris. Chris seemed scared. Maybe, he was scared of what Wyatt would do to him, after finding out that he went back to the past to kill Wyatt. Not likely, it seemed more like Chris, was scared and Wyatt was trying to console him.

I watched as Chris, orbed away before starting, "Wyatt?" I whisper. Scared that the man in front of me, with long blond locks whom just tried to kill Leo, truly was my son. However, my heart told me he was the same little boy that was taking a nap in his crib.

In response, Wyatt ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Yes, it's me mother," he mumbled.

"Wyatt, I don't understand what… what um… happened to you," I asked stupidly, looking at Wyatt like he was a ticking time bomb.

"Life," he muttered before orbing out. Absently I felt my sister come to me and try to comfort me, but I wasn't listening I keep running my baby's one lined, broken response through my head. 'Life,' and I couldn't help, but wonder what has happen in my baby's life that made him turn into that.

**CHRIS**

I orb to my room at p3, immediately curling onto my bed. Nothing is going the way it was suppose to, I thought as tears fell down my face. I tried to suppress the heart broken sobs that escaped my lips, but I didn't have it in me to keep it in like I usually do. I was exhausted, both mentally and physically. Having not had a full night's sleep in days, and going through an emotional whirlwind basically since the day I arrived in the past. Curling up into myself, I cried. Letting out all my anger, sadness, and loneliness in a series of heart breaking sobs. Absently I heard orbs materialize in my room, but I keep my stance not wanting to turn around to face my father.

**WYATT**

Orbing into the small, recently converted bedroom I spotted my son. He was into a ball on his side, crying. My heart broke. Sitting on the edge of his bed, I run my fingers through his hair. "Christopher," I whisper, as his body shook with suppressed sobs. I keep running my fingers through his hair, whispering comforting word into his head, to console him. I wanted to do more, scoop him up into my arms. Rock him to sleep. Hold him, like I did when he was a little kid. I wanted to be closer to him, but all could do was play with his hair as he fell asleep. I hated that he was so closed off to me.

I didn't stop playing with his hair, even after I could hear soft snoring coming from his body. I keep doing it until I heard orbs entering the room. I stood in front of my son protecting him with my body. The orbs disappeared leaving a young adult with red hair. It was Paige.

"What do you want," I growled, looking at the woman I killed four years ago.

"Oh…Wyatt…I was just looking for C- Chris," She stuttered looking over my shoulder. "I-is that him?"

I looked back at my son before turning to Paige, "What do you want from Chris?"

"I...I…um…wanted to…um….talk to him about…um… you and that I was sorry… um…Piper is a strong force to go against…um…yea."

"I'll tell him bye," I growled, before turning back to my son.

**ELIZABETH (Resistance, 2031)**

I don't know I got sucked into the job telling Steven that his sister has died. I wasn't even that close to Stephan or his stubborn sister. Pushing one of my stray jet black hair stand out of my eyes, I mentally got myself ready for the conversation I was about to have. Taking a deep breath I walked into Steven's study. He was organizing an attack on Wyatt's headquarters, to get his sister back. "I need to talk to you," I muttered.

"I can't right now, I have to finish this," he mumbled never looking up from his sheet of paper.

"Steven, it's about your sister," seeing his head shoot up I continued, "we recently got some reliable information that she… um… passed on."

I watched as Stevens face became red as he brokenly whispers, "No."

"Steven, I am so-"I started but was cut off.

"No," Steven yelled, flinging his wrist throwing me into a wall. Why me, why couldn't someone else tell Steven about his dead sister. Why I have to, it wasn't fair. I slowly sat up, seeing Steven passing back and forth muttering 'he is going to pay.'

"Steven-"I started, but was again cut off.

"He is going to pay!" He yelled, "I am going to kill him,"

"Steven, you can't he is too powerful," I said trying to show Steven some reason. He couldn't kill Wyatt. Wyatt could destroy Steven and every person Steven could scrounge up to help him without breaking a sweat.

"I go back to when he was a baby, I know the spell now, his kid showed us the spell. Kill his baby self in the past, so when we come back to the future, Maddie would be alive!" He said in a rush.

"But, what about Christopher-"I started Steven interrupted me. What I was going to say was 'What about Christopher, what if he could save Wyatt.' However, Steven thought I was going to say something much different.

"Yes, I could kill his son first. Then he will feel the pain that I have felt. It could be like that saying 'An eye for an eye.' My sister for his little boy. That's perfect, Elizabeth! Then after he found out his little boy was dead, he would be in so much grief that we could kill him!"

"But-"

"Oh, yea we were going to kill his baby self, so Maddie can be alive. We can do that too." He said started walking toward the door. "Coming?" he asked. I just stood there dumbfounded, what just happened.

"I don't know Steven, killing a kid. I just can't," Steven spun around facing me. He held up his hand, conjuring an athame.

"Oh, Elizabeth. I think we both know that in a fight, I would win. We both I am much more powerful. Hey, you only have one power and I dare you to try and use it on me. Oh right you can't. I don't plan on sleeping anytime soon, anyway. Plus I bet even in my dreams I can beat you, I will always be able to beat you. Always!" He paused, calming himself down. "So Dream- leaper hit me with your best shot." I looked down on my feet. "Can't do anything can you? Now let me ask you again, coming?"

"Yes," I whispered.

_**Hey, so I named a character after myself, but I swear she is nothing like me**_**.I am not that conceited!** _**I just like my name, I guess. Anyway, this was a hard chapter to write, I hope I was worth the wait. Please review. Good, bad I will take anything you will give me, just push that button. **_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: blah blah blah something about not owning charmed**_

_**Anyway so are you excited? Another update!**_

_**But, it's short. **_

**CHRIS**

I woke up twenty minutes after I fell asleep to the screaming of my name echoing in my head. Phoebe. I orbed straight to her, preferring to deal with her then my father.

"Hello," I grumbled, trying to shake myself from my sleep state. I turned to Phoebe. She stood there, her chin up with an in-control air about her. Paige, whom stood beside her, had an entirely different air about her. She was nervous, anyone could tell by the way her eyes darted back and forth between Phoebe and me.

"You owe us some explanations," Phoebe said in an icy cold voice, causing me to wince. Turning to her younger sister, "Paige," she snapped.

Paige looked at me apologetically, muttering "Sorry," before doing as her sister instructed. "Crystals, circle." Suddenly in a flash of blue orbs several crystals materialized around me. Succeeding in trapping me.

"What, you can't do this. Please, let me go. My d- um… Wyatt, he will be here any minute," I said in a rush. My eyes darting between Paige and Phoebe. This would not end up good if my dad orbed in to the sight of me trapped in a crystal cage.

"Well, then we will make this fast." Phoebe sneered before starting asking her questions. "How do you know Wyatt?"

Oh god, what am I supposed to say. That he was my father? Absolutely not. That he was a friend? That wouldn't make much since. How could I be a friend to the dark lord? That he was family? No, then they would know that I was related to them too.

"We're waiting," Phoebe said, impatiently.

"Um… well you see. Um… he is… um… my leader? Um… no… um…"

"Your leader, hmm… And do tell what does he lead you on?" She said with a rye smile on her face, she knew I was lying.

"Well… he doesn't lead me per say, but he is um… like a um… I can't tell you ok!" I shouted.

"And why not? What are you hiding?" Phoebe screamed. Looking at me with a cold glare that caused me to tense up.

"Phoebe, maybe you should-"Paige started, but stopped seeing the sight of someone flaming in. Phoebe and Paige both got on the defense, ready for an attack. But, instead of the demon they were guessing would appear out of the thick orange flames. They found a very pissed off Wyatt Halliwell.

"What the hell is going on?"

**WYATT**

After my son disappeared in a flurry of bright blue orbs, I started to panic. Heart racing, I sensed him. He was at the manor. Not wanting to leave him alone with my apparent un-trusting family, I started to orb. However, thinking it over I stopped. Maybe giving him space, time will help me get closer to holding him in my arms. Yes, I thought deciding that some space is what the doctor ordered.

How did things end up so messed up? How did the son who once thought that I hung the sun and the moon, become terrified to me? How did the little boy who used to tell me about little thing that came to mind; keep this plan to go to the past from me? And how did the baby boy who would get nervous if I did not come to tuck him in at exactly nine o'clock, go two months without seeing me? How did something that was an extremely close father, son relationship get severed so easily?

And the most important question of all; how can I fix this? With a glance over to the clock, I saw that I have let him have ten minutes. Now it's time to see what he was doing.

Flaming in, I caught sight of another sight that made me wonder what Chris had to go through while in the past.

He was trapped in a crystal cage, hair still ruffled from sleep. He eyes portrayed his exhaustion, and frustration. Phoebe stood just outside of the cage, hand on her hip, looking as cold as ever. Paige stood facing her, mouth open as if she was about to say something. "What the hell is going on," I growled. Turning to Paige whom, based on past experiences, I thought she was the master of this plan. For she has betrayed me at least once before in the past. Actually betrayed me many times, joining the resistance, becoming the leader of the resistance, and being part of the group that tortured my son. There was no comparing that to the women whom raised me. Giving Paige a death glare as I waited for her to answer.

"Um… well you see um…" Paige stuttered before looking to Phoebe to help.

"We just had some… misunderstandings that we wanted Christopher here to clear up for us." She spook calmly, and for most part evenly.

"What kind of misunderstandings?" I asked, rage evident in my voice, and out of the corner of my eye saw my baby boy stiffen. Phoebe and Paige, made me deserved the anger in my voice, but it was my son that was scared of it. I needed to calm down.

"Well, we just had some questions, like how do you two know each other." Phoebe said simply.

"Well, Christopher is my-"but was cut off from my very nervous looking son.

"Please, don't," he begged me. Usually, I wouldn't just do what my son told me. I would give him a lecture about how when he is a father, he would be able to make up the rules, but he until then I was in control. However, seeing that now Chris looked at me with fear in his eyes, I would do anything he asked. Just to get him back.

"Ok," I breathed reluctant. I wanted Phoebe and the rest of them to know that the person that they have been abusing these last couple months was 12 and their family, my son. I wanted them to fell guilt…and the power of my fist. However mostly guilt.

"What, "Phoebe screeched. "You HAVE to tell us!"

"We don't have to tell you anything," I bellowed, before moving a crystal, releasing my son. Grabbing him and flaming out.

**ELIZABETH (future)**

Steven was scary when crazed I noted, as we snuck into the manor. Actually, The Halliwell museum, now. We hid in the basement, just as Christopher did when he went to the past. It was the same plan that we constructed months ago, just now different people that were going. As, I stood there in awkward silence I thought of the boy that I was going to help murder. He had shaggy chestnut colored hair, and brilliant green eyes. He was short for his age. And oh was he innocent. He has this aura full of light around him. More innocence, than I have seen in a long while. Of course he was not raised the same way as the resistance kids had been. He did not have to worry having enough food, or water, or whether or not your dad would make it home from a raid. He didn't need to pray each night that Lord Wyatt did not find him. He didn't need to share a room with twenty other kids, or had to be a teacher to the younger ones, because all of the adults were too busy. He didn't need to take care of your younger sibling knowing that he was the only family you had left in the world. He didn't need to live the life I lived since I was fifteen.

The more I thought about young Christopher I realized how easy he had it. Just, because of the family he was born into. He didn't have the common worries that I grew up having. He didn't see his mother brutally murdered. He didn't have to raise his younger brother single handedly, while just being a kid himself. He didn't have to feel the weight of another life on his shoulders. Maybe he deserved to die. No, he just was a kid, I scolded myself. Yes, maybe his life did seem perfect. However it's not always a blessing to have Lord Wyatt as a dad. For that is why I was headed to kill him.

"We need a plan," I whispered to Steven.

"Why," he demanded.

"He is with the charmed ones, I am sure they will protect their grandchild."

"I thought he was going to keep that a secret?"

"Well, he is only 12, I mean. How long do you think he would hold before blurting out his life story?" I retorted.

"Maybe. I guess you could pretend to be his friend and lure him away from the charmed ones."

"Yea, but how would I talk to him, the charmed ones are not trusting people, I highly doubt they will let a complete stranger in their house," I muttered back.

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"Maybe your power actually is worth something," He said flashing me a sly grin before trotting up the stairs out of the basement, then another set of stairs to the attic.

Pointing to the side wall, which already held a faint outline of triquetra. "Draw," he ordered. Swiftly, I drew the symbol as if I have been doing it since birth. Taking hold of the ripped, yellowing page we said the spell.

"_Hear these words _

_Hear the rhyme _

_Heed the hope within my mind _

_Send me back to where I'll find _

_What I wish in place and time." _

I looked between Steven and me. We were a sight to be seen. Both sporting tattered clothes, Steven a green flannel shirt and holey, grim covered jeans and me with a dirty white tee, and slightly oversized, mud covered boot cut jeans. Hair knotted in a way you only get if you had not combed your hair in months, and we smelled of sweat and dirt. Yes, in the year 2004, I wouldn't be surprised if a nice old lady stuffs a twenty in my jeans. I really hoped that the attic in the past is just as vacant as the one first impressions are the strongest.

"Ready," Steven whispers to me before jumping into the blue glowing portal, pulling me behind him.

_**Like it? Hate it? Review, Review, Review! Its fun I tell you fun! No it's not I lied, but it fills me with happiness so do it anyway. **_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hey, it's chapter five. Thank you to all that have read and review this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. **_

Chapter five

**Paige**

"I don't know Phoebe, I think the only reason he doesn't want to tell us is because we were mean to him." I pointed out to my older sister, whom quickly pointed out the flaws in my way of thinking.

"No, Paige. He was hiding something to us. He didn't want to tell us, he was nervous of how we would react! He's up to something I know it! Trust me Paige I am the empath." The elder witch screeched. Turning to me, rage evident in her eyes. Phoebe has always been care free, trusting even. With Cole, she had been so easily to forgive after he had killed a witch, at least that's what Piper said. I couldn't help, but think she has grown into the person she is today, an untrusting, easily angered person, because she was made a big sister. My older sister.

"He reminds me of me, you know. Right when I meet you, just young and stupid. He doesn't know what he wants and is forced to live with perfect strangers." I retorted. A hurt expression crossed my sister's face. She looked at me sadly. I didn't mean to hurt her, and was about to tell her as much, but suddenly blue glowing portal appeared on the side wall, reveling and man and women.

The women, actually more like a girl, no older than twenty, stood slumped and nervous to the right of the man. Her hair was unwashed and matted. Her body was thin and lanky; however the oversized rags she wore was doing nothing for her. Her face had soft edges. Delicate, soft lips; big round eyes, a cute button nose. Thought it was ruined by the dirt streaks and scars.

Besides her was the man, at least six foot. About mid twenties. With a strong built. His face was muscular. With sharp, clean edges. He had thick, dark eyebrows, electric blue eyes, thin, pink lips and a nice sharp nose. He would be handsome, if it was for the scares. Scares covering his hands, arms, face and probably legs too.

Before I could say anything, with a burst of smoke coming from a small blue vile, they were done.

"I hope they don't cause any trouble," Phoebe grumbled, before trilling around on her feet and thumped down the stairs.

"Um… I will just clean this up," I said nervously before starting to clean up broken blue glass fragments from the potion.

**Chris**

Once arriving to the back room of P3, I quickly unlatched himself from my father. Backing myself into a corner, I eyed him warily. Don't get me wrong, what I wanted more than anything was to jump into my Dad's comforting arms. I wanted him to smooth me, tell me everything going to be ok. I wanted to talk to him, tell him all about how mean Phoebe has been, or how much it hurt me when Leo gave me those harsh glares, without having to worry about him killing them. I wanted the father I thought I had. The perfect one that could do no wrong. I wanted him back. Not the guy that I saw, chocking Leo with his telekinesis.

Of Course, the father I thought I had was never actually there. It was all a lie.

"Christopher," my father whispered a hurt look on his face. I couldn't help, but feel some guilt. But, quickly dismissed it. Standing my ground is key, once I give up and fall into his embrace, it's over. I would be in the future, in my guarded bedroom before I know it.

"Save it," I muttered, looking down at my feet, clad in worn out, slim covered sneakers. When I arrive to the past they looked brand new, only been worn out side once. The once was the day I came to the resistance. A day I would never forget.

_I stood outside the iron door. The place looked easy to enter, no locks, or security systems. However, it wasn't I could feel the tremendous power of the magical gardening. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I mean, these were the people who have tried to kill me since the day they found out about me. I had to do it though; I couldn't let the world continue on this way. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door._

_It was answered right away, by a female about nineteen, "May I help you?" She said, her eyes guarded, stance ready for a fight._

_"Um… yah…um…well…you see… um…" I stuttered, trying to think to say._

_"Hey Hannah, who's at the door?" a male voice said, emerging beside the girl. The male had to be no older than 17, he had honey colored hair, and fair skin. He looked more open to the idea of Wyatt Halliwell's son coming to join the resistance, than the elder girl. _

_"Casey," the girl, Hannah, said warningly, before turning back to me. "What's your name?"_

_"Chris… Christopher," I paused taking a deep breath. "I got idea, a plan that will work. I know it. I just need some assistance. And if my plan doesn't work, I will never bother you again, promise." _

_"What plan?" Hannah questioned, suspiciously._

_"To go back to the past. To stop Wyatt Halliwell from turning," I paused "To stop my dad from turning." Before I knew it, Hannah, had a knife in her hand._

_"What," she growled. _

_"Um…um…um…"_

_"Casey, go get Steven." She ordered._

_"But, Hannah."_

_"Casey," she growled, and at that Casey ran off._

_"I don't know what you want, what your plan is. But, I will stop it. Stop you, and your father," she sneered. We stood there in uncomfortable silence until Casey showed up with a middle aged man on his tail._

_"I told you to get Steven, not the mortal."_

_"Henry was a __parole officer, so he knows how to handle a gun and I think he will join my side."_

_"Your side?" Hannah spat._

_"To let the kid live,"_

And he did. Even though Henry, was not the leader, or had any powers. He was well liked. He kept me alive, and within three days he got everyone to stop talking about killing me. Well, at least, to my face. He was my hero.

"Please, baby, it's just you and me. Like always." My father pleaded with me, taking me out of my thoughts. I looked up in surprise. I had never seen him so desperate. Now more than ever I found it especially difficult to resist. Resist running back to everything I knew. Loved.

"I…I have to save you," I mumbled into my shirt.

"I don't need saving," he growled. I felt myself tense. I know he would never hurt me, but years ago I never thought he will be… was responsible for hundreds… maybe even thousands of murders. Just thinking that made me want to go puke. I have to be strong now, or those lives will be on my head. If I could stop it all, but instead was too selfish to do so… well that would make me no better than my father! Then, what they say about me will be true. That I am just like him, a killer in the making, that I deserve to die.

"Chris, I'm sorry I'm not mad at you, but I want to know. Who told you I was evil," My head quickly shot up to my father, how stupid does he think I am.

"Are you trying to tell me you're not evil?" I whispered. "Are you telling me that I had not seen you torture that female witch when I was 11? Or that world out there is not a war zone, because of you! Maybe all those people at the resistance, that fight everyday to survive, maybe I imaged them too. But Dad, I am pretty sure I did not make that up. Nor did I make up the hundreds, maybe more, kids who grow up without parents because of you!" By the end I was screaming, at my father, whom by now had a very red face.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY OF THOSE KIDS, I ONLY CARE ABOUT YOU," he roared, enraged. Like a beast that you poked one too many times. If possible I backed up to the wall even more.

"So, it's all my fault," I whimpered, tears slowly leaking from my eyes.

I heard steps come toward me, but I didn't look up. To immersed in myself pity. It's because of me. I always knew it, but I didn't want to believe. My father became evil to protect me.

"Chris, baby boy, you know it's not your fault. It has never been your fault. It's just the power. Just the idea that I can be sure that nothing will ever hurts me or my family again. You got to believe me; it's not your fault." He whispered to me, reaching at me.

"No," I whispered, abruptly stopping any action he was making to comfort me. I couldn't allow myself the pleasure. I had work to do, and if I were to jump into his arms that I would ever be able to let go. These couple of past months has been hard on me.

"What," My dad asked confused.

"I… I can't. Not now. I have to… to um… stay strong to save you. If I jump into your arms now… I won't be able to stay in the past. I would want… to um… to go back to the future with you.

"You can stay," My dad said, suddenly.

"What?"

"You can stay. For two weeks. I don't think I was turned, but if I was, I think you be able to find out in two weeks… ok a month. But, I am going to stay here with you, and you have to turn back into… um… yourself. I mean, take of the glamour. And other rules, like no demon hunting alone, but you can stay." He said in a rush. I just stared wide-eyed at him. Could what he was saying be true, could he really allow me to stay in the past. To save him. Probably, because he doesn't believe he was turned, a voice told me. However it didn't matter. I would prove it to him. I could save the world. I could actually do it.

I smiled up at him, "Really?"

He flashed me a grin back, "If you change out of that glamour then yes, really." Quickly, I took of my glamour, before running to my father as he pulled me in a huge hug.

I almost didn't hear the door opening.

**Steven**

They just had to be in the attic at that very moment. Didn't they have anything better to do, than stand around in that dusty old attic? I looked over at Elizabeth; she was nervously walking back and forth on the shaggy, olive carpet. We were in a newly remolded hotel room. With two queen beds, covered with a burgundy bed spread. The walls were covered with an old peeling wallpaper featuring, washed out roses.

Roses, they were Maddie's favorite flower. I sign, running my hand through my hair. I missed her so much, how she would light up the room. So full of energy. She shouldn't have died, she was my responsibility. Always. From the day she was born, when I was ten. My mother got sick, not long after that. Cancer. She was weary, depressed. Didn't want to do anything she was going to die anyway. So I was the one that woke in middle of the night. To feed my sister, comfort her after a nightmare; pull her back into the house after trying to sneak out. She was my responsibility and I let her die.

I remember, the day she was born. The first time she ate cereal. Her first birthday. The day when she officially, declared herself a big girl. I remember taking her to her first day of kindergarten.

_Walling to the small, elementally school. That had to look like a big scary fortress to my five- year sister. Maddie's little hand was raped tightly around mine. I looked down her, I had put her thin, bleach, blond hair in the best little piggy tails that I could manage, but they still looked sad and droopy. Since mom still wasn't working, all the clothes we got were donations from the church. Today she wore a simple lavender dress. With little cap sleeves, and came down to her ankle. It was too big and very loose. It looked as if it swallows her whole. She didn't mind though and I hooped her classmates didn't either. _

_Walking up to Miss. Louis's classroom, I knelt down to a very nervous five-year old. "Ok, Maddie, here we are. Are you ready?"_

"_Don't make me go," she whimpered, pushing herself into my side._

"_Why not?" I asked, nervous. I didn't want to leave as much as she didn't want to go. What if kids make fun of her clothes? Or what if an upper classman, bullies her on the playground? Or if the teacher makes her count in front of everyone, and she forgets number 12, like she usually does? What if the kids laugh at her? What if she misses her bus? What if nobody will play will her, during recess? I don't think, I would be able to take her back here, if she came home crying. _

"_Because, I don't want to," she cried._

"_Ok, why don't I stay in there until your ready for me to leave?" True, I had school, but I didn't mind being late, or not going at all. I won't need that kind of education, if I were to become a full time witch. I wish mom, would send us to magic school. However she claimed that magic has let her down. _

"_Really?" Maddie replied grinning. _

"_Sure,'" I whispered as we walked into the classroom._

I quickly whipped a stray tear that was making itself down my cheek. 'I will save you,' I vowed silently to my dead sister.

_**This chapter was hard to write for whatever reason. I hope you like it. Please Review!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Ok so I know it's been longer than usual. However, I can no longer update like I used to. With school and all. I would like to update every week, but that won't always happen. Anyway on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

**CHRIS**

"What is going-"Piper hissed immerging into the room, "Oh, hey Wyatt." I quickly let go of my father. I looked down at myself. Or rather my 12-year-old body. I blew out a breath; at least she wouldn't recognize me this way.

"Hello, mother," my father said stiffly, grabbing me and pulling me closer.

"Who's this," she said sweetly, staring at me. I look up at my father wondering what he was going to say. Surly he would know better than to say 'This is Chris.' He must realize I would like to keep my identity a secret. Nervously, I stared up at my father. Heart pounding.

"My son," he replies, looking down at me and back to his mother. Letting out a breath, I allow myself relax into my father's side.

Piper's face softens, "Oh hey, little guy. What's your name?" I stare at her dumfounded. Sure I was a little short for my age, however surly I didn't look five. Not like someone you would call, 'little guy.'

"Little guy, I think she's talking to you," my father joked. Wait joked? I stared at him mouth gapped open. Since when does my father ever joke?

"Um… ok. My name is… Henry!" I exclaimed. My father took an intake of breath. Interesting, I thought, looking over at him. His strong face, was passive, however his eyes were wide with surprise. I didn't understand. Henry, it was just a name. And of course he didn't know my Henry. My hero, my mentor, since the day I joined the resistance. There's no way he could know that Henry. Unless it's from the time my father likes to call 'pre-Chris' and would never talk about. Still, this reaction is to strong if Henry was just a guy he met in the grocery store one day. No, something else was going on.

"Henry? Oh hi, Henry, my names Piper, I am your grandma." She stated. This is Piper? Really? This was not the Piper I knew. Not at all. Had I brought the worst out of her? Thinking it over, I realized sadly that I must have. Brought the mistrustful, angry side out of her. That's the only explanation.

"I am 12, not five." I announced annoyed. Looking up, I studied my father's face. I didn't know much about the relationship between my father and his mother; however I did know that she was dead in my future. His face was calm, betraying none of his emotions. Caching my eye, he sent me a small smile, before turning to Piper.

"Hello, Mother. Please leave me and C- uh Henry here, were in the middle of a discussion." I quickly, shot a glance at my father. Does he plan to take me back? To the future, my very own jail.

"Oh, ok. Bye, Wyatt." She paused, "Bye Henry," Closing the door, she walked away.

Turning to my father I quickly asked, "Can I still stay in the past?"

"What, huh, oh yea. Why Henry? Why was that the name you chose?" I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I was still allowed to stay.

"Why do you care, do you know someone named Henry?" I asked smoothly, my interest peaking.

"You answer my question, I'll answer yours," My father said coldly.

Thinking that this was the only way to get the answers I want, "Henry was a guy. From the resistance. He saved me." I mumbled.

Raising his eyebrows, my father asked, "How did, he save you?"

Taking a deep breath, I launched into my story knowing this would not end well. "Well, he… he well. There were these people, that wanted to… well… kill me. Because, they thought I um… that if… I um… died, you would feel… their…um… well their pain."

"WHAT?"

**ELIZABETH**

"Steven, I don't fell right eating this. It's conjured. And, well you know, there's personal gain." I muttered looking down at the gourmet meal. It didn't feel right eating this, when in the future my baby brother probably isn't eating. And probably hasn't yet this day. Food was rare in the future. Our bodies adapted. One meal a day was plenty. Even if sometime we went two or three days, without anything, but water. Plus it didn't help that it was conjured. Eating, conjured food it was unnatural. Wrong. Who knows what kind of diseases I could contract, from conjured food? It was disgusting.

"Come on, it probably ok." He grinned looking down at the food with his mouth watering.

"You never did, this before. In the future. You were too worried, about health problems and such. What's changed?"

"MADDIE DIED THAT'S WHAT CHANGE," he screeched in a way I have never seen a grown man do.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything bad by it," I answered quickly. I did not want to get in the fight of the regular, resistance leader Steven. And I definitely did not want to fight with obsessive, grieving, revenge-driven, Steven, that's for sure.

Signing, Steven turns to me changing the subject, "Do you have a plan to make Wyatt feel the pain?"

"Actually I thought we could make a spell that creates a bond between Lord Wyatt and Christopher. Causing Lord Wyatt to feel the torture, yet with another spell, cannot find young Christopher to stop it. And of course this spell would work, no matter what time; Christopher and Lord Wyatt are in."

"Don't call him that," Steven growled, eyes narrowing. The smallest things could set him off, these days.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"He is not a Lord! Nor, will her ever be. He just a sociopathic murderer!" He screamed, "He killed Maddie. He killed your mother, too, didn't he? He has killed millions. Yet, you still call him a Lord? He nothing better, than the stuff on the bottom of my shoe, and should be called accordingly." At the end of his rant, Steven face was red. He was gasping for breath, and tears rolled down his cheek. It was then I decided that whatever he wanted from me deserved it.

I didn't know much of Steven's past, though I did know that he took control of the resistance after the old leader, Paige, died. He was 22. I knew that he was fiercely protective of his sister, Maddie, and that was the only family he had left. I knew he lived in the real world since he was ten years old, trying to find money and keep his family alive. Though mostly the only person he cared about since he reached double digits was his sister. His sister was his everything, and she died. She was murdered by Lord W-… Wyatt. Wyatt deserved this. And who knows, maybe young Christopher, isn't as innocent as he seemed. Maybe he deserved to die.

"The plan starts tonight," I whispered to Steven, before exiting the room. Oh, god, I hope I am doing the right thing, I thought.

**PAIGE**

As, I walked down the stairs I thought about the strange young couple that entered the attic, hours before. Friend or foe? Was the main question on my mind. Walking down the stairs I noticed an indent, where Leo crashed into the wall earlier.

After, finally, regaining consciousness; Leo had orbed up to the elders, not believing that the guy that tried to suffocate him, was his son. "That can't be Wyatt. A father always knows who his son is, and mine would never try to kill me!" He had said, before orbing to the elders to see who the man, that called himself Wyatt, really was. It had been an hour since then and he hadn't come back yet.

I probably should be worried, wondering what was taking so long. However, all I could think of was Chris's face, when he saw Wyatt. Shock, disbelief, fear, love and yearning. Who was Wyatt to Chris? For that matter who was Chris to Wyatt?

Hearing, my cell ring, I flipped it open, "Hello?"  
>"Wyatt hates me," I sobbing Piper answered.<p>

"Oh no, Piper, he doesn't h-"I started, but was cut off.

"Paige? Oh I thought I called Phoebe. Sorry." She sniffled before hanging up. It felt like a knife sliced through my heart. I was still only the half- sister.

I have treated Chris a lot worse; he didn't deserve any of it. I thought before, deciding I would go talk to him. Make it up to him. Get his side of the story. I orbed out.

**WYATT  
><strong>

"WHAT!" I gasped, staring at my son. He had just told me, the resistance had tried to kill him. It shouldn't come as much as a surprise. They had tried to kill him before. However, I was always there to protect him. If it weren't for Henry, he would be dead. Dead! He could have died and I would never have known. I couldn't help, but think of him. His body cold and unresponsive. No pulse, no sound of breathing. His body lay motionless. Alone, lying on a concrete sidewalk.

I squeeze my hands into a tight fist. Breathing, in and out I tried to control my anger. I couldn't get upset now. I couldn't scare him. I only just got him back.

"Come here," I whispered holding out my hands. I needed to fell his presence. His warmth, his heart beat. He hesitated, before slowly walking into my embrace. We stood there for a moment, before I slowly let go, holding him in front of me. He eyes shone with unshed tears. I couldn't help, but think that he was trying to hold in the tears to make himself seem strong. As I did, with my father.

For a second, I became panicked. He saw me the same way I saw Leo. No, you would have never let Leo hug you, I thought. Slowly the panic decreased.

"Christopher, you have no idea how worried I have been for the last couple of months. Searching for you day and night. I don't want you to ever, put yourself in that kind of danger again. Is that understood." I said calmly. In response I got a slow nod, and a couple of stray tears that couldn't stay unshed any longer.

Suddenly orbs filled the room, leaving behind Paige as the left.

Staring at Paige, I couldn't help but think of her daughter, whom looked just like her. Who died, because of my curse.

_Aunt Paige made me baby-sit her self-centered daughter, as she went to courtroom. Something to do with my other aunt, the one who raised me, Phoebe's will. I turned toward Melinda, the daughter. She had thin brown hair, big brown eyes, full pink lips and a cute small nose. She looked like her mother. _

_"Ok, Melinda what do you want to do?" I asked the five-year old. _

_"Play," she squealed. _

_"Ok, go play." I said, turning so I could go watch some cartoons. _

_"NO!" she shouted,"Your supposed to play with me."_

_"NO," I contoured, before realizing I was in a screaming match with a five- year old. I was ten, a big boy. Much too old, to have a tantrum. "I rather not play right now, Melinda."_

_"But I want to," she pouted, as if she didn't understand why I would not do everything she asked of me.  
>I shook my head, before going into the TV room. Maybe this will give her a hint. <em>

_"MOM," she screeched to the ceiling. Rushing out to where she was standing, still in the parlor, I quickly tried to hush her._

_"Melinda, Melinda shh… Mommy busy."_

_"Then, play," she said happily skipping down the hall, expecting me to follow her to her room. I slowly trudged to her room. _

_That's when I heard the scream. Shrill, it belonged to a little girl. I orbed to Melinda's room, immediately, but I was too late. The arrow had already pierced her heart. I quickly blew up the dark-lighter. Running to Melinda, I check to see if she was breathing._

_She wasn't._

"Who are you?" Paige questioned staring at my son.

Still lost in my thoughts, I answered for him, "My son, Christopher."

_**What do you think? I take requests for my story. Just put it in a review. Speaking of a review. Review, Review, Review! Oh and I am**_**_ worki_**_**ng on a **_**_prequel _**_**to this called Life Before, check it out. **_


	8. Chapter 7

_**So sorry for the long wait. Really, really sorry. I have excuses, but don't worry I won't bore you with them. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_**Chapter Seven **_

**CHRIS**

My eyes flicker between my father and my aunt. At first I stood there stunned as the panic started to slowly seep in. Soon it was unbearable, and my heart beat quickened. My hands started to sweat, and suddenly breathing became hard. I was gasping for air, but I could never get enough to my lungs. In the back of my mind I was aware of my father and Paige starring at me worriedly. All I could focus on was the need to get out. The walls were closing in. I could see my father and Paige stepping closer, and the room suddenly, went up 50 degrees. I needed to get out.

So I orbed away.

**WYATT **

I watched silently, cursing myself as my baby boy orbed out. Running a hand through my thick hair I let out a breath. One simple, stupid mistake and I am back to square one. Somewhere in the back of my mind I remembered a quote that I once read. I only remembered it faintly as I do many things from my life before my son was born. Before my life changed so drastically, making me think of a bigger picture instead of my old self-centered ways. The quote was of a merry-go-round policy. It spoke of people riding the merry-go-round around in circles and ended right back where they started. I remember thinking that it was so true at the time. I remembered thinking that every time I crawled out of a dark patch to live life again, someone would die, putting me right back in that dark place. It was the same now. I worked so hard to rebuild the relationship I had with my son once just to be thrown back to where I began, because of a stupid mistake.

So much has changed since I was last in that dark place, yet I find myself still going around in those stupid little circles.

I am snapped out of my thoughts with the shaking voice of my aunt, "I...I think we should go find him… Chris… your son?" She phrases it as a question, as though she must realize it's true. Taking into account my words and Chris' reaction. She must know. She would be stupid not to.

Or blind. Not wanting my son, the man who was her whitelighter for months now; to have any relation to her. Was he not good enough? Did she not see him as worthy enough to belong to her family? It would be just like her.

Deep down I knew it wasn't. I saw how she looked at him when orbing in today. Trust in her eyes and a soft smile on her lips. All of which disappeared when she saw me, it was replaced with fear. Good, I prefer it that way. The more they fear me the less likely they are to cross me. It was my motto for life.

"Yes, leave. I will find him." I ordered, before closing my eyes and starting the sensing process. Strangely I found him on the golden gate bridge. I thought he hated heights.

I orbed there immediately, not paying attention to the young witch who still stood in my son's room.

**CHRIS**

Appearing on the golden gate bridge I forced my heart to calm down. I felt my cheeks burn with shame. I didn't mean to make such spectacle of myself. If I were on my toes like always I would have made up some lie. I was named after the other Chris, for he was a loyal friend to Wyatt. Why couldn't I have said that? Though it could have caused a problem later on, when to Piper my name is Henry and to Paige my name is Christopher. However I could have got past that! Somehow.

I was suddenly interrupted from my thoughts at the sound of orbing. It was my Father.

"Chris," Wyatt says in greeting as he materialized. I watched as he nervously looked down over the edge of the bridge. He shifted nervously at the sight as cars zoomed by many feet below. "Why don't we go somewhere else, you don't even like heights," he mumbled.

Cocking my head to the side I smiled playfully, "No, I think you have me confused with yourself."

Noticing my playful attitude Wyatt asked, "You're not mad, Christopher?" I had once thought of my father as an emotionless bastard, no regard for anyone else in the world. It was so easy to believe that to be true when I was in the past not having to see him every day, only thinking of him at times of desperation and anger.

When I look at my Father, I want to see the man I saw brutally kill a young male witch when I was eleven. I want to see the man whose face twisted with anger as he killed several resistance members when I was eight. I want to see the man who held Leo by his throat, suffocating him. It would be so much easier to complete my mission if I saw my father for who he was to everyone else in the world. If I didn't see the man who had raised me, cared for me, told me stories at night, protected me, and loved me. It would be so much easier if I could just see him for what he was to the world. Then being away from him wouldn't be so hard. Then he would already somehow be in the future. I would have come up with a spell. Then he wouldn't be here screwing everything up. Then I could bring myself to be mad at him.

It wasn't that easy.

Shaking my head to my father's question I orb to lower grounds.

To my surprise I found Paige exactly where I left her.

**PAIGE **

As Wyatt orbed away I stand in shock. Chris was family. My whitelighter Chris? He couldn't have been more than twelve! He was only a kid I thought sadly as I remembered everything he has been through in the past. I should have protected him. I knew how they were treating him was wrong, yet I did nothing to stop them. I did nothing.

Taking a deep breath, I thought of my situation. What should I do? It was obvious Chris wanted it keep a secret. And I plan to respect his wishes. It's not like I can't keep a secret, I wasn't Phoebe. I could do this. When I go home tonight I will keep my mouth shut. I can hide this from my sisters. I can.

I didn't believe one word of it. How was I supposed to hide this when Piper shouts at me that I shouldn't trust Chris? Or when Phoebe joins up with her giving me an all-knowing look, as she gives her empathy speech. 'I'm an empath, honey; there are things that I feel that you can't understand.' I couldn't just stand by and take it. Now that I know, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from interjecting with the truth. I couldn't do this.

Suddenly blue orbs fill the room leaving behind Wyatt and Chris.

"I thought I told you to leave," Wyatt snapped. Jumping, I quickly orbed out, not wanting to face the angry, evil, tyrant that my nephew has become.

"Wait," I heard a voice call out in the distance. It sounded like Chris, so I orbed back.

**CHRIS **

"Wait," I called. In a flurry of orbs Paige reappeared. Her blue eyes held confusion and fear. "Please don't tell anyone. Please, I am afraid that with them knowing… Well there are future consequences, but really I just don't want them to know. So, please don't tell them." I pleaded.

"What? No, I won't tell them. I wasn't planning to. I'm not Phoebe, you know." She joked. I stared at her blankly. What does she mean she isn't Phoebe? Of course she isn't Phoebe? I know Phoebe would never do a favor for me. I look up at my father, who had a soft smile on his face. An inside joke I see. I wonder if she knows I never met any of the sisters before I came to the past.

"Ok… thanks." I smile at her, hoping to calm her nerves. She was still jittery, and kept looking at my father with fear in her brown eyes. I let out a sigh. No matter what my father couldn't help but make people fear him. With his harsh face, long blond hair, black outfits, and tendency to get angry fast. Demolishing anybody in his way of his goal. Except me of course.

We all stood in uncomfortable silence for a few moments, before Paige broke in. "I guess I should go." After her announcement she stood waiting for a sign of approval. With a stiff nod from my father, she orbed out.

Staring at the digital clock, on the desk besides my couch, my father said, "It's ten o'clock." I let a soft smile grace my face, at least one things normal.

"But-"I started, more as a habit than actually wanting to prolong my bed time. Truthfully I was quite tired; however I wouldn't tell him that.

"Christopher," my father growled a warning; however his face held a soft smile. It was good to be back to this. For the first time since I ran away, things were getting back to normal. Well as normal as it can get with us being in the past, of course.

"Alright, alright," I say as I jumped on the couch. Lying down I closed my eyes and tried to situate myself. Lately I haven't been going to sleep until I was about to pass out from exhaustion. Now that I was only moderately tired I realized how uncomfortable the small, lumpy, green couch actually was. It smelled of sweat and liquor, and probably smelled this way since I got here. However I only just realized it now.

My father, understanding why I couldn't keep still, conjured a twin sized bed. It was covered with a blue and white stripped comforter, and looked like heaven to me, who hadn't slept on a bed in two months.

It didn't necessarily fit in the same room. It was at a weird angle tucked between the desk and the couch. A large smile graced my face as I jumped up and fell into the new, soft bed. "Thanks," I exclaim. An actual bed, what could be better than this. Lying down, I pat the spot next to me, indicating my father lay down beside me. It would take two people to mend this broken bond.

**ELIZABETH **

In a corner of my mind, I was suddenly aware of Christopher's presence. He was finally asleep. "Steven, he's out,"

"Then go. Quickly, we don't want him to wake up before we can reach him." Steven snapped. I jumped up quickly to do as he said. I laid down on my bed, closed my eyes, and searched for his presence, digging in to the space in the back of my mind. It's a pleasant place I thought as I entered his consciousness. It was bright, and peaceful. All I wanted to do was lay back and soak up the warm, pleasant light, but I had a job to do. I traveled on. When I entered the right place, I formed the room in which I would conduct the meeting. Thinking over many possibilities, I decided I want a place that he would be comfortable in, a place he knows.

The children room at the resistance! It was perfect. He used to go in there play with the toddlers. Apparently he'd always wanted a little sibling. It was a place he knew and felt secure in. It should be the best place to get him to relax and trust me, to agree to meet me alone in an empty lot.

I formed the room quickly. The bright yellow walls, the olive green carpet, the meager pile of toys, the pile of dirty, tattered blankets for nap time, the small table surrounded by miniature chairs. It was all there. I also enhanced my appearance. Smoothing out my thin hair, riding my body of all dirt and odor, changing into a floral print staples dress, and a black pair of sandals.

Deciding I was done, I called out to Christopher, allowing him to enter my creation. He appeared immediately.

"What?" He asked, confused. It happened to everyone their first time. The difference of my dream creation and a regular dream was outstanding.

"Hello, Christopher. Your in my dream creation, I need to speak to you about a new plan,"

He straightens and asks, "Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry I'm Elizabeth, I'm from the resistance. Actually I believe you know my brother, Casey." I see as his face lights up in recognition. Of course he knew my baby brother, everyone did. He was personable, friendly, lovable, basically everything I wasn't. He played on side pro-Christopher in the future, helping Christopher with everything in the future. He was one of the two main supporters, actually. Really I'm very surprised that Christopher is still alive.

"Oh, yes I know him. You're his sister, Lizzie?" I groaned, only Casey ever calls me Lizzie, and I really wanted to keep it that way.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is the plan."

He waits for a couple of seconds, before saying, "And the plan is…?"

"I can't tell you here, it's not safe." I whisper to stress the point.

"But, it's my dream," he replies innocently. Truthfully, yes, in his dream is the most private place in the world. However, I couldn't tell him that, for I needed a reason other than "I plan to kidnap you." Hopefully Chris, like most of witch population, knows very little about the art of dream leaping. After all it was not a common power.

"Yes, but there are other dream leapers out there, some of them my enemies, that can get in to these dreams and find me and you." I lied to him quickly.

Chris pauses to consider this, "Why do they want you and how do they not know where I am already."

"Well, I have betrayed Steven by coming to the past, and he wants to reel me in. To control me. There are very few people who actually know what time period your in." I informed him. And actually some of it was the truth. For example, most people really didn't know what time Christopher traveled to.

Chris paused again. I could feel my heart pounding, I was so close. Another part of me didn't want him to buy it. Part of me wanted him to get away, to live the rest of his life before he disappears in peace. Before Steven and I kill his father. The more time passes the more I start to cheer for him. The more I want him to say no, say he doesn't believe me. The more time passes the more the line between pro-Christopher and anti-Christopher blurs. I want him to win, I want to lose.

"Ok," he says, voice sounding weak. He was nervous.

I wanted more than anything at this point to go, 'No, you idiot! I'm going to kidnap you!' But instead I say, "Ok, tomorrow morning, early, around 5, in the alley behind P3,"

_**What did you think? Good? Bad? Please REVIEW. And thank you my wonderful beta boycrazy30008.**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**I'm back. Sorry for the long update. Any if you're still interested here's the new chapter. **_

**CHRIS **

I awoke early the next morning. At first I was confused, as I forgot something that was very important. Yet, I couldn't remember. It took at couple minutes of staring at the ceiling to remember. The gray lifeless boring- Casey's sister! The meeting! I jumped up quickly, before remembering that I couldn't wake up my father. He would stop me for sure, and I couldn't let that happen. I finally got someone to help me; something I needed for a while now. Sure my father has joined me, but that was just for show. I was sure that he wouldn't actually help me save him. He didn't believe in the cause anyway. Most likely he would just watch my back. Make sure everybody was kind and treated me how you would if your life depended on being nice to me. Truthfully, I was strangely used to that kind of treatment. It didn't affect me anymore.

I looked back at my father before seeing him, thankfully sleeping soundly. Stealthily, I walked over to my duffel bag, blindly grabbing a handful of a soft fabric. It seemed to be a long-sleeved shirt. As I began digging again in search for a pair of blue jeans, I heard a groan for the bed. Was I being too loud? Had I woken my father? Feeling panic rise in my chest I quickly looked over my shoulder to see my father's eyes fluttering open. Not taking any chances I quickly orbed to the alley way right outside of p3.

Elizabeth was already waiting for me when I arrived. I felt my cheeks shin bright red in embarrassment. I knew exactly how I looked, my hair tangled and sticking up everywhere. I was also wearing my sleep pants and no shirt.

Quickly I pulled the shirt over my head, "Sorry," I mumbled. "My father was waking up and I didn't want him to catch me sneaking out." Staring down at my hands, I started to fell restless. Something seemed off…

"Wait your father's here," a man exclaimed stepping out from the shadows. He looked familiar. I knew I should recognize him, but my mind was still foggy from sleep. Narrowing my eyes, I tried to remember where I knew him. Steven, I realized with a start. He was the resistance leader. The strong one with eyes of steel. The one from my nightmares, nightmares that had me waking up screaming. Feeling more restless than before, I try to think of options. However I couldn't think; I felt surrounded, trapped. Deciding that I would be best just to orb away, I start to orb. However I am stopped by a little green potion.

The last thing I remember before falling unconscious was a voice yelling out for his father.

**WYATT**

There was no physical reason to why I awoke. No nightmares, no noises that I can remember. Intuition, probably. However it didn't matter the reason of my awakening, just what greeted me once I became aware. Nothing. The warm body that I remember falling asleep next to was gone. My son was missing. Bolting upright from the bed I looked around, no sign of him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something suspicious. Turning on the lights I looked at it more closely. A large green duffel, close spilling out of it. Stopping for a moment I tried to think rationally about this situation. If he, for whatever reason, wanted to run away, then the whole bag would be missing. Taking a deep breath I tried to convince myself that he was at the manor, or in the bathroom.

"Dad," a voiced scream, even though it was slightly slurred, I knew it was my baby boy's.

"Chris!" I boomed, orbing to where I heard the voice originate. Once arriving I was ready for a fight. Looking at around the alley way I was surprised with what I saw; nothing.

"Chris," I yelled again. My heart beats intense to the point I was sure that it would burst. Starting to sense for my baby boy, I soon realized that I couldn't. His presence was there in the back of my mind, alive. However, I couldn't pin point a location. It was as if there was just a film covering it. As if there was a fog, in my mind, surrounding the most important person in my life. And I just couldn't see through it!

I orbed to the manor, maybe I could scry for him.

Arriving to the manor, I was not surprised to see Piper in the attic flipping through the Book. She was crying. Sifting slightly between my feet, I cleared my throat. Twirling around, she stared at me.

"Wyatt," she exclaims, "I'm sorry, for whatever it is that I've done in your future. Whatever, it is that made you hate me I won't d-"

I cut her off, "I don't have time for this." Walking over to the chest where I know the scrying crystal and map are, I couldn't help but hear my mother's suppressed sobs. Couldn't she see that this was important, isn't a mother supposed to know everything. That's what I thought once at least.

"W-why do you hate me," my mother sobbed. "What did I do?"

Glaring at her I hissed, "Can't you get over your selfishness, and realize something is wrong. My son has been kidnapped! And frankly I don't care about you and your feelings." More sobs. I didn't care; she could cry all she wanted to. It didn't affect me. I heard many sobs down in the torture chambers. I was used to them. Quickly I got out the map and crystal, starting to scry for him. Nothing.

Suddenly a solid wave of pain over took me. It was white hot, appearing on my wrist and dragging upward. The pain wasn't coming from my arm though; it was from my son's. Rage filled me as an old dusty couch in the corner of the attic blew up.

**CHRIS**

My first aware moment was of pain. Not the kind I was used to. The kind that tightens you heart, and was fixed with the sudden appearance of your father. The emotional kind. No this pain was very physical. Appearing at my wrist, making its way up my arm. Fluttering my eyes open, I caught sight of the man who was causing my pain. He towered over me, eyes cold, mean. He pushed the knife deeper into my skin, before slowly pulling it out.

I screamed.

"You're awake, good," the man, Steven, said coldly. "Now how should we proceed? More of the knife? How about this nice electric shock?" His face wore an evil grin that reminded me so much of my father, when I saw him torturing that witch a year ago. Maybe under the right circumstances everyone can become evil, even me.

"Why," I questioned.

He took out the knife and pushed it on my neck, "My sister, my sweet little sister. She was only 16! And your father brutally murdered her. Brought her to his torture chambers, because he wanted to find you! Are you happy now? See what you caused. What your father caused!" I looked up at him with wide and terrified eyes. I was surly going to die. Sadly, there was only one person I would miss. My father; the murderer.

Looking down onto my bloody shirt, I mumbled a faint apology; not even looking up Steven looked at me disgustedly and walked away. Once I was sure I could no longer here his footsteps, I cried.

I cried for the family I never knew. The ones I did. For the young girl my father killed, and the others just like her. For my mother, who was part of the reason my father was like the way he was today.

Under the right circumstances, anyone can turn evil. Under the right circumstances, they can be saved. My father, Steven, and Elizabeth. They can be saved.

Everyone can be saved, can't they?

**WYATT**

I was fuming. What kind of sick bastard, held and torture a kid? It was an act of rebellion against me that was why they made me feel it. His pain, his terror, I felt it all. I had the charmed ones working on any spell they could think of, only Paige knowing why. I threw Leo out a couple minutes ago. He kept asking me questions. Why was I doing this? What was I doing that for? He's lucky I didn't kill him.

Wincing, I felt another wave of pain, radiating from my leg. They were throwing boiling water on him! Absently, I was aware of a lamp blowing up, I didn't care. Throwing my glance to three questioning eyes, "Get back to work," I growled before going back to the underworld, hoping to get more information on whoever had my son.

**PAIGE**

After Wyatt left Piper turned toward me, "I raised a monster," she cried. I couldn't help but get annoyed with her and her blubbery. Sure if she knew that Chris, Wyatt's son, was missing she would have been more focused. I couldn't blame her because she didn't know. I couldn't.

That didn't stop me though. "Oh, get over your self. Can't you see what's going on? Finding spells? To call a lost witch? What do you think you're doing? Can't you tell who's missing?" I yelled.

"Henry?" she mutters.

"Who? No, Chris!" I yelled orbing away.

I stay in the underworld for a couple minutes calming myself down before I feel the need to go back. Apologized, and reconcile to Piper.

Arriving at the manor I couldn't say whether or not I was surprised with what I saw.

I don't think I was.

**WYATT**

I felt as my uncontrollable anger went through the roof, but I didn't care. I just had felt a horrible wave of pain. They were betting him. My baby! I couldn't see anything; a white hot anger blinded me. I had to kill someone.

Piper was the first person who greeted me at the manor. "So, it's Chris?" she puffed.

"That's why you have been treating use like crap these last few hours? Because of him!"

I turned to her, my eyes flashing in anger, grabbing her by the throat and showing her into the wall. "You may be my mother, officially, but that gives you no right to talk about my son, my baby that way." Stopping I gripped her neck tighter. In the back of my mind I was aware of Phoebe screaming for me to stop, screaming for help. Nothing could get me out of this mood, this need. I tightened my hold on her neck.

Suddenly, I felt my body crash to the ground. Phoebe. "Stop," Paige yelled suddenly. When did Paige get here? Extinguishing a fire ball that was growing in my hands, I pushed Phoebe off of me, and stood up.

"Just stop it, this isn't helping him. He could be dead-"Paige continued.

"He's not dead," I growled.

"Who? Henry?" Piper questioned, hand on her hip. She stood in the back corner, looking as she was either passed or depressed. Sometimes it's hard to tell. Wearily, I rubbed my hand on my face. I knew that there was no way I could explain this without spilling Chris's secret.

"No, Chris, my son." I snapped, orbing away, I would leave Paige to explain this.

_**What do you think? Good, bad, ok? Please review! Thank you to my wonderful Beta. **_


	10. Chapter 9

_**So sorry I took so long, but here's the next chapter. Thank you to all who have read and/or reviewed. **_

**ELIZABETH**

I had never seen Christopher cry before. He was a strong kid, and kept his emotions to himself. I had never realized how young he was. How innocent. Not like I do now. Steven was having fun torturing him. It made me sick. Of course it was nothing different than what Wyatt did to Maddie. But that wasn't Christopher's fault. I had tried to ignore that little fact earlier, but then he cried. When Steven was out of the room and he thought no one was watching, he cried. He was a kid. I knew this, but I guess I didn't fully realize it until now. He's only 12.

I paced nervously back and forth in the apartment Steven and I rented. I had no idea what to do. I cast spells on this apartment and I could take them off, but Steven would kill me for sure. But there was still young Christopher, he didn't deserve this. Not at all. He was so sweet, and young. God he was so young. More naive than even the six year old's from the resistance. I see it on his face when Steven pushes that awful knife into his pale skin. There is no anger, intense pain and sorrow yes, but no anger. He didn't blame Steven. He didn't blame me. It's like he understands why we do it. Why we hurt him.

Of course I know he doesn't understand exactly. I can see it in his eyes, but then what? How can he be so... So... I don't know, but it's nothing I have ever seen. He reminds me of my brother, but more angelic. And I didn't think that was possible. My brother was as the most innocent, kind, angelic, person I had ever seen.

Steven hasn't even seemed to realize I'm alive anymore. He's been to consumed with revenge, but he will soon. If I was going to come up with a plan it had to be soon. If I was going to save young Christopher it had to be soon.

What am I supposed to do?

**PAIGE **

Piper stared at me expectantly, and I didn't know what to say. How was I supposed to tell her that the white lighter that she treated so horribly was her grandson. How was I supposed to tell her that he was only 12.

I had no idea, but I had to tell her something.

"Chris… um… he's Wyatt's son. He, well I think he glamored himself to look older. He just wanted to save Wyatt, and now he's missing." I sputtered. Piper looked like she didn't believe me at first, but as time drew on she seemed to realize it. Her face grew white as she started to sway.

"I'm a horrible person," she mumbled, staring at me with wide shocked eyes. At first her eyes misted but they soon filled with determination. Piper then turn back into the sister I have grown to love. Finally.

"Ok, Paige you scry, Phoebe work on a spell that will help us find him, and I will work on a potion." Piper ordered.

**PIPER **

I could feel my heart stop. I felt my face grow pale. Chris is Wyatt's son. Oh god. I-I kicked him out. Oh god, no wonder Wyatt hates me. And now Chris is missing. Oh god, Henry was Chris. Henry was missing. I had to save him. Taking a few deep breaths I fought to stay in control. Regaining my composure, I ordered Phoebe and Paige to do their jobs, and started on my own. My only hope was that I could make this right again. For both my son and his son; my grandson. It was a strange thought, me being a grandmother as I was barley mother. But, once Chris came home, I will accept the new role into my life with open arms and be the best grandmother Chris has ever had.

Though, honestly I don't think that will be too hard.

**CHRIS **

I know I haven't been in here for long. I know that. Maybe two days. Probably less. But it feels like it's been forever, and still no one has come. I know he's looking. My dad. Probably tearing the underworld apart, and ransacking every demon cave there is. But I'm not in the underworld, so he's never going to find me.

'No, you can't think that way,' I mentally scolded myself. He would come, I mean, my father can do anything, right? That's what he had me believe anyway. That he's like a superhero, he can do anything. He always told me stories like that where I would always be in trouble. Kidnapped by the joker or something, and he would always save me. Swoop in and make everything all right. He would never spend much time on the killing scene, though I know if he saved me today, that particular scene would be the longest. I could practically see him suffocating Steven, telekinetically chocking him. I can see his face growing red and seeing him struggle to get oxygen to once again circulate throughout his body.

I hated being able to see this in such detail. Knowing the only reason I can is because I've seen it before. That female witch, and Leo. I have seen my Father turn into a monster in front of my very own eyes. I never wanted to see that again.

Though I was afraid I wasn't going to have much of a choice if I wanted to live.

I was thrown out of my thought by the sound of Steven stomping in. It was going to start again, oh god.

"You know what I didn't realize before?" Steven asked maliciously. "I can conjure fire balls," he said before launching a fire ball at me. What Steven didn't realize was that this new found power was the byproduct of becoming evil. Becoming a demon.

I screamed in pain as the orange flaming fire ball hit my abused skin. Setting every cell in my body on fire. Then another one came, and another one. My voice grew raw with each mangled scream that ripped out of my throat. My body was induced into an uncontrollable spasm each time one of those fire balls hit my skin, always leaving a circular burn in its wake. My whole body hurt. I just wanted it to stop.

"Dad," I screamed into the air knowing that my father would not hear.

**ELIZEBETH **

It was at the moment Christopher cried out for his father that I realized what I had to do. Though I did not realize it at the beginning I did now. Steven was not in control, I was. I cast the spells, I could take them off. Leave Steven to Wyatt, allow him to die. And I would if I had not grown fond of Steven and grown to hate Wyatt more than I already did.

The truth was Wyatt deserved to lose the only thing he valued, but Chris didn't deserve to lose his life. Especially not like this. It wasn't right, and doing this made me no better than the person I hated the most.

I made up my mind. I knew what I was going to do. I felt my heartbeat quicken as they became louder. Nervous sweat started to form over my body. I had never felt like this before. That was because I wasn't a risk taker. I never stood up for myself or anyone else in my life, and if this is what it was like I'm glad I didn't.

Taking a deep breath I entered the room as young Christopher lost his consciousness. One look at Christopher's body nearly made me throw up. Scorch marks. They were perfectly round, and could only come from one thing. Fireballs.

Steven was becoming a demon.

"Um... Can I talk to you," I asked Steven. My voice quivering in fear.

Curling up his lip he growled, "Fine." Then he shoved me out of his torture rooms. "What is it," he snapped.

"Steven, well… um… I'm just going to straight up tell you," I stuttered.

"Then tell me, because I don't have time for this."

"Let Christopher go or I'll take down the protection spells." I announced in a small voice. Suddenly I felt myself flying thought the air, and crashing onto the white plaster wall behind me. As my back connected at with the wall, I couldn't help but let out a small yelp of pain. Looking up I saw Steven standing in front of me, fire ball ready to launch in his hand.

"Or I kill you, and you'll never see that little brother of yours again." He spat grinning maliciously.

For a second I laid there in silence, thinking of a good comeback. I had never done this before. After what seemed like forever to me I spoke, "If you kill me, the spells will go down anyway, and Wyatt will kill you anyway."

"Oh, but Elizabeth, you don't understand. I have nothing to live for! Maddie is dead! So if I can take down someone weak and pathetic as you before I die then I will." He yelled. I said nothing so he continued. "Last chance join me or die."

Taking all the courage I had I said, "Then I'd rather die." I hoped Christopher would be able to save us all.

"Fine then," Steven said like a petulant child who didn't get the toy he wanted, before launching a high voltage fire ball at me. It hit me straight in the heart. I screamed as I was lit up in flames.

With my death the barriers went down.

_**What do you think? Good? Bad? Alright? I like to know these things. **_


	11. Chapter 10

**Another update finally; thank you to all my reviews and readers. **

**Steven**

I knew that Wyatt felt his baby's presence as soon as the barriers went down. I knew that he felt Christopher's pain, and fear as if it were his own. I knew he would orb here immediately. I was aware that he would be blood thirsty and angry beyond belief. I knew he would kill me as soon as he got here. Even though I knew all this, I couldn't find it in me to care. My baby sister was dead, and now I had nothing to live for. She was my only family, my only light and now that my crazy plan was ruined, I had nothing. Now, there wasn't even a smidgen of hope that I would ever see my sister again. I could do nothing but wait for Wyatt to come, no sense in trying to run, he would be here any minute.

Wyatt orbed in, his back opposite from me, "Chris," he yelled scrambling to untied his baby from the evil ropes that bind him.

"Daddy," Chris called out weakly. Wyatt, being too wrapped up with his son, didn't notice me as I leaned against the wall.

Opening his eyes, Chris saw me. I didn't feel guilty as I saw the fear in Chris's eyes as he yelled to his father, "Dad, behind you!"

**Wyatt**

I felt as if my heart dropped three stories at the state of disarray that my precious baby boy was in. Burn marks and open, bleeding wounds marred his skin; which was as pale as a sheet with exceptance of his cheeks which were flushed with a fever. "Daddy," he called out to me as he struggled to open his eyes.

Oh God. What kind of sick bastard does this to a kid, I thought. Suddenly something occurred to me, I do.

"Dad behind you," Chris called out, terrified. Quickly I turned around, and stood in front of Chris, protecting him from his tormentor. Lifting the man up, I chocked him without ever touching him. I only added light pressure, wanting this to last as long as I could make it. The man had stringy, unwashed, uncombed, blond hair and his outfit was matted with blood and dirt; I squeeze his neck harder. "Don't," a small voice behind me whispered.

"What?" I asked surprised, surely my son did not mean stop killing the enemy. The man who tortured him, and who deserved much worse than this. Much, much worse than this.

"You hurting him," came Chris's reply.

"Hurting him? Chris, he _tortured _you." I snapped, and immediately regretted it. Chris already had to deal with so much he didn't need me adding to it.

"But, he's you," Chris slurred.

"What?" I asked, loudly, with my confusion evident in my voice. Was there something else wrong with my son that I failed to notice? Because this man was obviously not me.

"You killed his sister, this is just his revenge. Please… please don't kill him. Please don't be evil." He begged me, voice breaking; I could almost hear the tears in his voice. Absently I snorted at it all; how could I, of all people, raise such a selfless child? I looked, back at the man I was chocking and thought about those long months without my baby. I thought about how Chris was closed off from me when I first came back to the past. How he looked at me in fear. I thought of the poor bastard in front of me. Apparently I had killed his sister, and he simply wanted to return the favor.

I let go of my hold on him, letting him crumble to the ground with a thud. "Just unconscious," I mutter to assure my child. To assure him that his torturer, soon to be murdered was indeed alive.

Hearing a whimper of pain, I quickly turned around and immediately started to heal. How could I forget about my son's pressing injuries?

"Dad, please for me, leave him here and take me home." Chris begged and I looked at the devil that had done those horribly gruesome things to my son, and I couldn't believe that Chris wanted him to live. He was evil, he deserved to die. He tortured a kid.

An unpleasant voice in the back of mind told me that I have also tortured a kid; kids really. The same voice reminded me that I may lose my child's faith in me if I kill this man. Before, I could chance it. I could focus on the fact that after going through this traumatic ordeal, and with me being the only person he knows and trusts in both timeline, that he would have no choice but to forgive me. But, then again, he is stubborn.

"Just take me home," Chris cried, brokenly. I couldn't help but pull him in my arms and orb home. Leaving a very alive man in my absence. I could always come back; Chris doesn't have to know.

** Piper**

I was working on a potion when Wyatt came in with the boy I recognized as Henry. Henr- Chris had a pale compaction and his clothes were stained with dried blood. He eyes were opened in slits, and they were drifting closer every second.

"Oh god, what happened," I exclaimed!

Wyatt ignored my question, "I need a spell to send us back to the future."

I nodded, "He can sleep in my room."

Wyatt hoisted Chris higher in his arms before shaking his head and saying, "He's fine."

** Wyatt **

I held my baby in my arms, as he faded off to sleep. He looked so innocent , even after all he has been through. I gripped him tighter at that thought. How could I have left that monster alive, he could come and try to get Chris again! I was about to get up, when I looked down at the sleeping child that I could loose with either decision I made. Who I came so close to losing. Who I couldn't lose if I wanted to hold on the sliver of humanity that I still held.

With a sigh I realized what I had to do if I wanted my son.

"Dad?" Chris asked sleepily.

"Yes,"

"When did you cut your hair?"

**Epilogue **

"…and years later Christopher Perry Halliwell was born." Abby ended

"What," the twin shouted.

"That was a sucky ending, I mean, what about Piper and Chris's relationship? It was never resolved." One of them question.

"And Leo and Chris or Phoebe and Chris?" the other inquired.

"Well, once baby Chris was born, Leo and Piper always doted over him. Even when Chris got his memories back, he didn't hold them accountable for anything." Abby explained to her children.

"What about Phoebe or even Paige?" Abby, in answer to her daughter's question, cocked her head over to the side, leading the twins' attention to a shaggy haired fifteen year old being held by Phoebe and mercilessly tickled by Paige.

"Mom, a little help here?" he called out.

** The End **

** I may try to rewrite this; I'm not sure. I would like to know what you all think, so please review. **


End file.
